delilahscampaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Finish the Story - Week 1
I walked in the house and slammed the door behind me. It was 1 AM, way passed my curfew. Ugh, what am i going to do if my parents catch me, I think to myself. The stairs are right next to the front door, I'll just take a run for it. Baby steps, baby steps. I manage to get to the top step without making any noise. Just walk around the corner, hopefully they are sleep by now... ---- I make a run for it to the front door where I see Butch, the family dog standing right in the hallway next to it. He stands there big and tough with drool coming down from his mouth. Butch was a bulldog on the outside, but on the inside he was just a little Shih Tzu. "C'mon Butch, don't bark, please don't bark baby." I whisper to him. He just stands there looking as cute as ever and doesn't make a sound, exactly as I told him. "Good boy Butch." I say in that voice you talk to dogs in for some reason while patting his head. As quietly as possible, I open the front door and sneak outside without making a sound. ---- As I walk down to the driveway I text my friend Nova, the only person able to drive me to this party. Nova and I met in sixth grade and have been best friends ever since. She was left back twice, once in first grade and once in third, basically because she's stupid, but since she's 16 she can drive. "Dude where r u???" I text her and within a few seconds I receive a response. "Pulling up right now" she texts me. As I left my head up from my phone I see Nova pull up in front of me in her purple 1979 Cadillac Seville. "You gonna move out of the way bitch?" she yells at me. I laugh. "No, plow right over me." I say jokingly. "Well if you say so..." she says revving up her engine. I roll my eyes and jump in the passenger's seat. ---- We park in front of Zachary Daniels's home within about 15 minutes of driving. It just screams 'teenage party.' There's teenagers running around in the front yard, cars lined up down the block, music pumping so loud, I'm surprised the neighbor's aren't complaining yet. Nova opens the driver's door and begins walking to the house's porch without me. I run out of the car next to her. "Were you seriously just gonna leave me in there?" I ask. "I thought, I made that clear when I ran out without you." she says to me sarcastically. We both laugh as I roll my eyes. ---- As we make our way to the front porch the door opens without us putting a hand on it. It was no one other than, the Zachary Daniels. "Hey." he says to us with a casually 'sup' nod. Nova being the flirt she is, has to wear the most provocative ensemble ever, obviously to win his attention. "Wow, Nova you look great, awesome you came." he says. "I know right, well this is my friend Olympia, but everyone calls her Olli." she says, "she's a minor so no tricks on her." she whispers not so discretely to him. He laughs. "Well thanks for the heads-up, and great to meet you Olli." he says holding his hand out for me to shake. "Hi!!" I say awkwardly as if I'm high on Ecstasy, ignoring his handshake as well. "Well, you two can come on inside." he says, clearly creeped out by me. ---- The night goes by fast, I just sit in there corner depressed, drinking my sparkling apple cider while Nova gets drunk and grinds Zachary on the dance floor. Zachary, who I've been in love with forever, and she knows that do. Nova grabs Zachary my his necktie and flirtatiously lead him up the stairs into a bedroom. It's obvious what they're doing, fucking. Maybe I should just go up there, maybe take a listen. ---- I creep up and lay an ear against the door. I hear nothing. I trip over my feet while trying to look under the door and push the door open. There, I see the most haunting image I've ever seen in my life. Nova, and her dead carcass, being feasted upon by no other than Zachary Daniels. His bright red eyes focus on me as he takes a break from eating Nova's internal organs. I back up from the room until I bump into two other people I saw at the party. I turn around and look at their faces, the same glowing red eyes. I scream at the top of my lungs until one of them covers my mouth. Within a flash, Zachary appears in front of my face, with his glowing eyes glaring down on me. "You're next." he says before biting down into my neck as I let out a scream. ---- "Zachary," my mother says "did you hear about those two girls found dead this morning, Nova Mclair and Olympia Gordon, appears they go to your school." "No mom," I say with a smirk on my face "I haven't." Category:Finish the Story Category:Shows